


sunrising sunsets

by Zeniyx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, collage au but it's barely there, flustered Ash, flustered Gou, they're both adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: Ash and Gou meets in a coffee shop----Just a very fluffy fic for a very fluffy week <3does- does this make up for all the times I've offed them-
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	sunrising sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> for the satogou cult <3

The coffee shop’s bell chimed as Ash walked in. His moody demeanour instantly lifted as he caught sight of the prettiest boy he has ever laid his eyes on. Oh and also the aroma of the coffee shop. That too. If Ash didn’t know any better, he would have blamed it on the lack of sleep he was getting, too. But he did know better and was, needless to say, head over heels for the pretty boy serving as the barista at the café. It was quite empty in the café. Just him, the barista, 2 people, and maybe some workers at the back. Even with all the things that was going through his mind right now, he walked over to the counter and tried, but failed to order a cup of coffee without stuttering like an idiot.

“One m-medium size of Sunrise Breakfast Blend, please.” Ash silently cursed himself for stuttering. First impressions were always important. Though it didn’t seem like the pretty boy had heard him.  _ Pretty boy.  _ Gods, Ash had to get his name. 

“Um, hello? You there?” Ash asked as he waved his free hand over the barista’s face. He was carrying his computer in the other. The boy blinked twice before coming out of his trance with a soft “huh?” and Ash swore it was the cutest thing he has ever heard. 

“Yeah.. umm you kinda spaced out on me,” Ash replied, trying to calm the blush creeping on his cheeks. The  _ sexy  _ boy (suggested by a mareep) blinked again before trying to recompose himself in a very adorable-like manner. 

“Oh, u-uh sorry about that.. Your order again- um.”

“The name’s Ash,” The boy with the cap supplied, “and you?”  _ Smooth Ash, smooth. _

“Gou,” The boy- Gou responded with a small smile. “And your order, Ash?”

Gou. Ash thought, the name suited him. It’s an unique name. An unique name for an unique boy. 

“Oh, uh, right. One medium size of Sunrise Breakfast Blend.” Ash mentally congratulated himself on not tripping over his words again. Gou smiled and nodded, writing down Ash’s order before disappearing to the back. This gave Ash a moment of appreciation for the quiet and homey atmosphere the shop gives off. The warm interior decorated with nothing too fancy, but nothing too dull either. It was perfect, and so was Gou. Even though Ash had only known Gou for a solid 20 minutes, he can already feel the love between them. 

While Gou made Ash’s order in the back, he can’t believe how lucky he got to meet someone so charming. Gou wasn’t even thinking about coming to work today, having not slept for 26 hours. Though his sleep deprived state was quickly annihilated the moment he caught sight of Ash. He would like to believe it was the same for Ash since he did look kinda tired before he entered the café. Gou’s thoughts drifted to the boy waiting for his order outside. He has probably never seen him before, but if he did, he probably forgot. Though, who could ever forget a face like Ash’s? 

-

“Ash,” Gou called out to him, who had now settled in a booth and typing away on his computer. “your order’s ready.”

With that, Ash pranced over to take his drink. He took a sip and looked at Gou with a surprised look. Gou got kind of nervous as Ash took another tentative sip from his cup. Ash seemed to have noticed Gou’s tenseness as the next thing he said assured Gou of his worries. 

“Wow, this is amazing. It woke me up right away like- woah.” Gou giggled at Ash’s reaction. Ash smiled and thought that was cute; would like to hear it more. Especially if he was the one who caused it. 

“Yeah, well, the coffee you ordered is supposed to be like that,” Gou explained with a small smile creeping onto his lips. “The Sunrise Breakfast Blend, this mix will wake you up without surprising or shocking you with stronger flavours. It’s the perfect cup of coffee to have in the morning when you’re trying to wake up.”

Ash swore Gou’s eyes practically sparkled as he went on and on about how the coffee Ash ordered is one of the best ones they had. Ash watched, mystified by the way Gou was talking like he knew the topic by heart. Maybe it was the fact Ash practically stared at Gou while he spoke. Maybe it was the fact that Gou was running out of words to say. Maybe it the fact that both of their legs got tired from standing up too long. Whatever the reason was, Gou soon stopped talking and awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck and began looking flustered. Ash barely heard what Gou had said next he was still staring in awe at Gou.

“Oh, s-sorry Ash,” Gou apologized. Though Ash didn’t know what he was apologizing for, because as far as he’s concerned, listening to Gou rant about something he’s really interested in was far more exciting than anything else right now.

“What? What are you sorry for?” Ash asked, taking another sip and smirked as he saw how Gou stumbled over his words.

“We-well… I kinda went on a rant and probably kept you here at the counter for more than just a few minutes,” Gou timidly answered. “don’t you have work to get back to?”

Ash did, in fact, have an assignment to finish. It would count as an overall mark for his history class. But he was almost done anyways, and talking to Gou, even if it’s kind of one-sided, was far more amusing. 

“I do. But I much rather spend my time with you.” Gou frowned at that, then perked up when he processed what Ash had just said, and promptly blushed. Ash seemed to realize what he had just just said as well, blushing just as red, if not redder than Gou was.

“Soooo, u-um wo-would y-you-” Gou started, trying to form a complete sentence but got too flustered in the action. Ash said nothing, just silently taking another sip of his coffee and averting his gaze while sliding a piece of paper with his phone number on it towards Gou. They fell into a comfortable silence while grinning like idiots at each other.

“Text me sometimes?” Ash grinned at Gou while walking away to get his stuff to leave into the evening sunset.

“Yeah, I will,” Gou whispered in a hushed tone as Ash stepped out of the café.

By the time Ash got back home, he already got a text from an unknown number.

_ Unknown Today at 7:34PM _

_ Hey, Ash who stuttered when he first talked to me :) _

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,anygays expect more fluff fics this week since all I wrote last week was angst


End file.
